


Falling for Him

by itsyoublueeyes



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Its short I know, M/M, i wrote this in ten minutes because i procrastinated, is this fluff?????, sue me, this is for malec week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyoublueeyes/pseuds/itsyoublueeyes
Summary: Malec Week day 1 of 7"a moment from the past"Alec and Magnus wake up in the same bed together for the first time





	Falling for Him

“Magnus.”

Alec’s voice was husky from just waking up, but it was still music to Magnus’ ears. A grin spread on Magnus’ face, making him blink open his eyes and turn his head to face him. 

“Good morning.” Magnus said with a soft chuckle, making a small blush appear on Alec’s cheeks. He was so innocent, but Magnus loved it. He would never change any of his and Alec’s relationship, no matter how many ups and downs there were.

Alec smiled softly as he rolled over onto his side, facing Magnus. “Thank you for letting me stay the night. I had a nice time.” He said softly, biting his lip in the way Magnus had always found so adorable. 

Magnus chuckled again and shook his head. “Please, don't thank me. I love having you here, Alexander.” He told him, reaching out to cup Alec’s cheek with a smile. 

The two of them had been a mess of limbs on the sofa the night before, only drinking a little as they watched movies. It was after their first date and after Jace had gotten settled in the guest room. A few minutes into movie number four, Alec was snoring softly with his head buried in Magnus’ lap. 

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Alec passed out in his lap, but he didn't want to wake him. He put down his drink on the coffee table before gathering Alec into his arms, carrying him into his bedroom. Alec hadn't slept with him in bed before, but he didn't want Alec to be uncomfortable on the couch. 

Once he gently tucked Alec in with a smile, he moved to go back to the sofa to sleep, though he was stopped a moment later by a sleepy Alec. “Where are you going?” Alec asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat up to look at Magnus. 

“To sleep on the couch. I wasn't sure if you’d want me to stay and you were already asleep so I didn't want to wake you.” Magnus explained, causing Alec to grab his arm a moment later. Alec pulled him into bed and immediately curled up to his side, passing out a few minutes later. 

Magnus couldn't help but watch Alec for a while, smiling happily as they laid there together. He eventually fell asleep as well, curled up with his Alexander. They may have been in the middle of a war, but he was falling for Alec and Alec was falling for him. 

But now, they're surrounded in the morning light and the view of each other, and they knew one thing. Falling for him wasn't falling at all. It was walking into a house, and suddenly knowing it's home.

Now the two laid there staring at each other, just basking in the happiness radiating off of them both. Alec needed to get to the Institute and Magnus had a client, but neither of them wanted to move. 

“How about breakfast?” Magnus asked and Alec grinned. “Breakfast? Breakfast is great. Yeah.” He said, stuttering slightly as he moved to sit up. Alec ran his fingers through his hair, looking around the room for a moment.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asked him, sitting up and reaching over to take his hand. Alec nodded, squeezing his hand gently as he looked over. “Everything is… Great. Really. It’s just…”

“Alexander, you can talk to me.” Magnus said softly, squeezing his hand as Alec nodded. “I know. I know I can. I just want you to know I care about you.” Alec said, looking up to meet his eyes. 

Magnus smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I care about you too, Alec.” He murmured, earning a grin from Alec. Alec pressed their lips together again, momentarily pushing Magnus back onto the bed as he deepened the kiss for a few minutes. 

They stayed there, a mess of limbs as they kissed each other deeply, laughing in between kisses. After a while there was a knock at the door, making Alec spring up and scramble to his feet. “Coming Jace!” He said, pulling his shirt over his head, causing Magnus to chuckle. “I’ll make breakfast soon.” He called back. 

Alec stood there for a moment, biting his lip as he watched Magnus get dressed. He walked over and pulled him in for another kiss. “I really need to get to the Institute. I’ll call you later?” Alec raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course. Have a good day, my Alexander.”


End file.
